As is known, headphones include speakers to privately play back audio data for a user. Specifically, headphones isolate the user or listener from the outside world. Ambient sounds that are generated and transmitted around the user are significantly attenuated by the headphone (or an earbud housing) and then further attenuated by the music or other media being played back by the headphone. There are times, however, when the user may be interested in the ambient sounds that are generated or transmitted exterior to the headphones.